Mammoth Mk. III
Basic CNCTW_Mammoth_Tank_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Railgun CNCKW_Mammoth_Tank_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Railgun and Adaptive Armor |faction= GDI ZOCOM Steel Talons |baseunit= |role=Assault |useguns=*150mm cannon (x2)Command & Conquer 3 Xbox 360 unit profile, EALA, Los Angeles, 2007 OR *Railguns (x2) (upgrade) *4.75-inch missile pods (x2) |usearmor=Hexagonal armor |hp=11500 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Heavy (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |trans= |cost=$2500 ($2000 KW 1.02) |time=0:25 (0:20 in KW 1.02) |produced=GDI War Factory |req=Tech Center |hotkey=F7 |squadsize= |groundattack= *500 (Cannon) *1200 (Cannon) (upgrade) |airattack=300 (Rocket), fires a total of four missiles |cooldown= *2.3 (3.5 when upgrade) seconds (Cannon) *10.5 (Missile) |airspeed= |landspeed=45 |seaspeed= |range=300 |sight=Far |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Crush smaller units Adaptive Armor (Steel Talons only) |structure= |tier = 3 |upgrades = Railguns Adaptive Armor (Steel Talons only) }} The Mammoth Mk. III'''Nov. 2, 2009. Mastodon. Electronic Arts. Nov. 2, 2009. (GDI designation: '''Mammoth 27) is a GDI heavy assault tank that entered service prior to the Third Tiberium War. At the time it replaced the Mammoth Mk. II walker as GDI's premier land assault unit. History Following the Second Tiberium War, GDI concluded that the technology present did not make widespread use or deployment of walkers an optimal solution. The Mammoth Mk. II walker was slated to be supplanted by the less expensive Mammoth Mk. III. This decision was not without its detractors; Colonel Nick Parker opposed the discontinuation of the massive walker and claimed it was the result of "bureaucratic penny pinching" rather than an appreciation of military realities. Nonetheless, production of the Mammoth Mk. II ceased in 2039. This was then followed by the Mammoth Mk. III entering production in Reykjavik, Iceland.Verdu, Michael. 2006-09-29. Technology in 2047. Crysis News. 2009-05-30. Notable deployments During the Third Tiberium War the Mammoth Mk III was first deployed in Alexandria, where they proved very efficient in destroying Nod's primary African port and base. The Mammoth would later serve in all remaining battles throughout the war including at Sarajevo, New Eden and the Italian Red Zone, however it did seemingly meet its match against the Scrin airforce and the Annihilator Tripods. Legacy Although these tanks still served in some capacity as late as 2074 (in BZ-1, Paris)Lanzing, Jackson (w), Martin Cocolo (p). "An Unexpected Hero" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic 1''' (March 5, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue One HD (An Unexpected Hero). Accessed 2010-03-13., they were largely replaced by next generation Mammoth tanks and the revived walker brother by 2077. Overview The Mammoth tank is designed with long-range operations in harsh environments in mind. For this purpose, apart from twin cannons, it is covered in thick, hexagonal armor.Electronic Arts, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Video: GDI introduction. The vehicle is designed to incorporate an organic engineer crew to maintain it in the field. They could independently repair the vehicle to 50% effectiveness. The Mammoth Tank's fire power and armor were so impressive to the extent that it can destroy three Predator tanks in combat and still have around half its health left over. Against Avatars and Annihilator Tripods, the Mammoth Tank will generally emerge the victor. As such, it's generally regarded as the most useful tier 3 armor unit. Technical specifications It has a distinctive '''H shape that comes from General Combat Hull, Inc.'s patented quad-drive tread system, originally developed for the Bull tank. Each tread has two independent high-torque HTSC (High Temperature Superconductor) electromagnetic motors. The main power source are dual Mil-Spec CVJF (Combat Vehicle Jet Fuel) ducted turbine generators. This combination gives the Mammoth speed, durability, maneuverability and IR (heat signature) reduction.Duane Loose. 2006. "Block 10 Technical Bulletin #1: Designn". File mirror Armament The tank is equipped with dual 150-mm cannons on the turret (which can be later upgraded to railguns) and comes, in the vein of earlier models, with two 4.75-inch dual missile pods attached at the sides, specially designed to attack infantry and aircraft. Electronic Arts, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Video: GDI introduction. Upgrades An upgrade replacing the cannon with railguns became available prior to the Third Tiberium War, and vehicles continued to be retrofitted right through to the end of that conflict. Additional upgrade options dating to pre-TW2 years include adaptive armor and railgun accelerators; these were mostly found in Mammoths employed by the Steel Talons experimental combat technology division. Variants G-150 The G-150 Mammoth variant carried an infantry squad. G-150's were employed by the 22nd Infantry Division during the Third Tiberium War. Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle While not strictly a variant, the Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle was derived from the Mammoth Mk. III concept. Abilities This vehicle can also crush most tier 1 and 2 vehicles, as well as heavy infantry. Upgrades Game unit The Mammoth Tank is one of the most expensive units in GDI's Arsenal (in the vanilla game it is the most expensive unit), but it is also considered to be GDI's ace in the hole in the late game; it has very heavy armor and very high firepower, and is the ultimate expression of GDI's attitude towards armor superiority. Compared to the Scrin Annihilator Tripod, or the Nod Avatar Warmech, the Mammoth Tank is the slowest moving, but in terms of the amount of firepower and armor for its price it is the most cost-efficient for armored battles. While its primary weapon are dual cannons, it also features dual missile launchers that each can fire a salvo of two missiles at any type of target, giving the Mammoth the ability to attack aircraft and assisting it in attacking anything else. Mammoths excel at destroying enemy ground vehicles. Almost any type of enemy vehicle aside from other factions' equivalents are guaranteed not to last long in a direct confrontation with a Mammoth unless they have numerical superiority. Several Mammoths attacking and charging forward at once can quickly overwhelm most types of targets and can cut through the defenses of all but the most heavily guarded bases, then proceed to destroy the buildings within. The sheer size of the Mammoth Tank allows it to aggressively plow through most types of ground units; it can crush anything that isn't a walker-type vehicle, another Mammoth Tank, or a commando-type unit. However, it has weakened side armor, rear armor, and turns slowly. Charging through enemy armor and infantry is not always a good idea since it may take more damage than if it simply stands still and keeps firing. Due to its slow speed it isn't difficult for enemies to evade being crushed, or to simply flank the vehicle, exposing the vulnerable side armor, either. Careful management or exploitation of this weakness is important, depending on if a player is fighting against or fighting with mammoth tanks. Mammoth tank are vulnerable to aircraft; because their missile launchers reload slowly, they are not reliable at bringing down groups of most types of aircraft other than Nod Venoms or Scrin Stormriders; so commanders need to escort them with more reliable anti-air units such as Pitbulls, Slingshots, or Guardian APCs if they expect the Mammoth to receive fire from enemy aircraft. Still, the launchers are helpful in allowing the Mammoth to defend itself. Traditionally, like most tanks, the Mammoth is vulnerable to infantry attacks. It is especially vulnerable because it is slow moving, so it cannot hope to outrun infantry if it is in danger. Upgrading it to use Railguns helps it fight infantry more effectively, but it will still be vulnerable, so it may require some anti-infantry escorts. Its missile launchers are also more effective against infantry than its cannons when it isn't equipped with Railguns, but again, the slow fire rate of the launchers makes them an unreliable defense. Another key weakness of Mammoth Tanks is that without their Railguns upgrade they are significantly less effective (though still deadly). Due to their slow speed and large size they are vulnerable to being destroyed or at least damaged by enemy artillery. Small groups of Juggernauts, masses of Beam Cannons, and even harassment from Annihilator Tripods are all effective ways of countering Mammoth Tank attacks. If a Nod commander charges several EMP coils-upgraded Raider Buggies into a mass of Mammoth Tanks then shuts them down, they can be picked off before they come back online. To counter the slow speed of the Mammoth, which naturally leads to it often being worn down from harssing attacks as it moves across the battlefield, GDI commanders often supplement them with Battle Bases which can repair them in the field and provide some extra anti-air cover. In Kane's Wrath, the Steel Talons subfaction has access to the Adaptive Armour upgrade which can give them immunity to EMP attacks when upgraded. It is also useful because it allows a Mammoth to better survive harassing airstrikes, since it can sacrifice some of its firepower for more armor when needed. Advantages *Can crush Tier 1 and Tier 2 units *Strong armor; can be strengthened with Adaptive Armor upgrade *Railgun upgrade increases its already impressive firepower *Missiles can ward off aircraft and engage ground units for added effect *Very difficult to deter in large numbers *Cheaper than some other Tier 3 units (Tripods and Purifiers) *Adaptive Armor upgrade will grant immunity to EMP strikes *Railgun Accelerator can help negate the slow firing speed *Probably the most cost-effective Tier 3 land unit for offensive attacks * Effective against Normal Infantry * Strongest in one on one combat against all expensive vehicles Disadvantages *Very slow; can be out-maneuvered by any other unit except for the Scrin Mothership *Slow rate of fire, especially with Railgun upgrade; increases slightly at Rank 3 (can be offset with Railgun Accelerator upgrade for Steel Talons) *Expensive to produce at 2500 credits per unit, only available at Tier 3, Railguns takes a lot of time to research and costs 5000 credits, if adaptive armor is researched it costs even more, making it expensive to bring mammoths to their full potential *Cannot deal with swarms of anti-armor units *Missiles fire too slowly to threaten hit-and-run aircraft attacks *Outranged by Juggernauts, Avatars, Annihilator Tripods, Devastators and Planetary Assault Carriers *Vulnerable to Fanatics and Vertigo bombers *Only self repair when heroic * Not effective against Advanced, Elite and Heavy Infantry Quotes Idle *Mammoth tank awaiting orders. *Mammoth tank ready. *Mammoth tank. *Mammoth tank assembled (when finished bulding). *Unrivaled. *Armor superiority. *Ready here. *What do you have? Moving *Move it up. *Moving... *Unstoppable! *Pushing forward. *Taking it there. *Rollin'. *Mammoth advancing. *Yes sir. *Let's get to the front. Attacking *Fire! *Take 'em down. *Drop 'em! *Flatten 'em. *Roll over them! *Take 'em out! *Let's have some fun! *Close in! *Going in! Retreating *Back to base! *Turn it Around! Development The Mammoth tank was modelled by Mike Colonnese. Gallery File:CNCMC_Mammoth_27.jpg|Mammoth 27 wreckage in Paris File:MammothTank_CC3_Game1.jpg|Render of Mammoth Mk. III with railguns File:CNCTW_MammTank_(1).jpg|Cinematic model File:mammothtank.jpg|High res render File:GDI_MammothTank.jpg|High res render File:TW_Mammoth_Tank_Render_2.jpg|Ditto File:TW_Mammoth_Tank_Render_1.jpg|Ditto File:MammothTank CC3 DevRend1.jpg|Early render File:CC3_KANE_EDITION-2.jpg|Mammoth and Zone Trooper File:CNCTW Mammoth Tank and Ion Cannon Promo.jpg|Promotional render File:Mammoth tank file 1600.jpg|Another promotional render File:CNCTW Mammoth 27 NoTex Render.jpg|High resolution no-texture render with Missile Pods File:CNCTW_Mammoth_In_A_Yellow_Zone_Big.jpg|Mammoth concept painting File:CNCTW_Anatomy_Of_A_Mammoth_Blown_Up_Sketch.png|Concept File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Anatomy_Sketch.png|Ditto File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Front_Module_Lineart.png|Ditto File:CNCTW_Mammoth_In_a_Yellow_Zone.png|Ditto File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Light_Designs.png|Ditto File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Look_Sketch.png|Ditto File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Side_Lineart.png|Ditto File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Side_Sketch.png|Ditto File:CNCW_Mammoth_Turret_Concepts_Lineart.png|Ditto File:CNCTW Mammoth 27 Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art by Eric Hilleary File:CNCTW Mammoth 27 Concept Art 2.jpg|Early concept art File:CNCTW Mammoth 27 Concept Art 3.jpg|Early concept art File:TW_Mammoth_Tank_Icons.jpg|Icons File:Mammoth_Tank_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon GDI units Kane Edition.jpg|In Kane edition Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Mammoth_tank%27s_quotes|Mammoth tank quotes Appearances The Mammoth Mk. III appears in Tiberium Wars, Kane's Wrath and Tiberian Twilight motion comic. In the latter, it appears as wreckage in the Paris invasion scene. References Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberian Twilight motion comic vehicles Category:Tiberium Missions GDI Arsenal